


The Knight Takes His Queen

by Mswriter07



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: Beth lay back on the table while he put his exam gloves on and he explained everything he was doing while Beth held Benny’s hand.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 20
Kudos: 79





	The Knight Takes His Queen

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, this is mostly sex and relationships enduring among the crowds of their period. If you don't mind the blatant sexuality etc, comment and/or send me an email. This is mainly fluffy smuttiness.

Benjamin Joseph Watts, aged 23 in 1963, liked to keep an eye on his competition so he studied everyone he played - their game style, personal lives, how many events they did every year. This year, he heard the name Elizabeth Harmon, a girl of just 16 and competing for the Kentucky State Championship as an unrated player. If anything he’d call that cocky but he knew all about proving oneself - he became a World Champion at age 8.

He paid attention to the news coverage of the different games she played over the weekend and that she beat Harry Beltik the current State Champion. He paid attention to the games printed and found her to be all attack and no defense. Benny liked big defense before he struck his opponents down and did it in several styles. Sometimes he complimented his opponent’s style, other times he took them out of their comfort zone and smashed them quickly - it really depended on his mood for the day.

After the mysterious Elizabeth Harmon became State Champion of Kentucky, Benny heard from friends she was going to be in Cincinnati to play that tournament. He decided not to play but show up and check things out. He found her as he talked about the Caro-Kann defense. She came up the stairs and saw the maneuver for what it was and said behind Benny, “I’d take the Knight.”

Benny glanced over his shoulder and saw her far off look at the chessboard already playing the game in her head. Her bob of fiery red hair and intimidating stare was almost a turn on but he had to keep her age in the front of his mind. She would be someone to watch for in the future. “Do you know who I am?” Benny drew a slow drawl.

“Benny Watts, longstanding US Champion, and previous World Champion lost to Vasily Borgov last year,” Beth replied as she stood in front of Benny in her schoolgirl dress.

“She knows your bio man.”

“Everyone does. He’s the one to beat,” Beth retorted. She looked at Benny and asked, “Are you playing?”

“Not this tournament but I’ll be in Las Vegas to defend my US title.”

“You mean to lose your title,” Beth stated.

Benny leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs and said, “I won’t lose.”

“We’ll see.” Beth made a move on the board and walked away from the small group.

“Oh man, she is not someone to tangle with,” One of the groupies said.

“Look at the move. She literally took the Knight.”

Benny relaxed back in the chair and twisted his ring as he looked at the move and the missing Knight from the board. “Good. She’s someone to watch.”

She played the game and wanted to win. Benny would beat her at the game.

Their next meeting happened in Las Vegas, Nevada at the 1966 US Open Championship. Right before the final game in which they were getting Game of the Century billing between Beth Harmon and Benny Watts, Benny stopped Beth by a chessboard and said, “You made a mistake on your game with Beltik.”

“What mistake? I beat him.” She stated.

“Set it up, play it out. I have to get going and play an adjournment. See you in the morning, Beth Harmon.”

“Bye Benny Watts.” Beth sat down at a used chessboard and set up her game against Beltik and played through the many variations it could’ve taken.

The next morning she came down to the play area and found Benny with his gaggle of followers regaling them with Defenses and how he won his past games. He stopped when he saw her standing next to her seat and he walked over to the table and held his hand out for the friendly handshake to start the game. She looked at it and smoothed her dress before she sat in her chair. Before they got started on their game Beth said quietly, “Harry could’ve beaten me with more time.”

Benny nodded in acknowledgment and Beth started their clocks. The game went on for several hours. Benny finally struck and had her in checkmate with a few moves and one-piece lost. He watched as Beth went over the board and through variations in her head. She held her hand up and they shook to end the game. “Next time I’ll win.”

“You can try.” Benny grinned.

As Benny walked away, Beth said, “I still have your Knight.”

“Good. You’ll need it.” He sauntered off after he readjusted his hat.

Benny watched for a year before he met Beth again for the Summer 1967 US Open Championship, this time at Ohio University in Athens, Ohio. He watched her from afar and noticed how much she had grown up. Nineteen looked good on her. On their off-day before their match, he walked up next to her near their rooms and said, “Fancy some speed chess in the Student Union?”

“I’ve got studying to do and rest before our match tomorrow.”

“Well, I’ll be there around 5 if you get bored sitting around by yourself.”

“I think I’ll study,” Beth said as she walked towards her room.

“I’ll see you soon.” Benny kept walking towards the Student Union.

At five o’clock Benny saw Beth stroll into the Union and he waved her over. She went over and said, “I’m not here to play chess. I’m here for some coffee.”

“Wexler can get you a coffee. Apple juice for me in an actual glass. Just a game to see if you know your stuff.”

“One game. And get my coffee quickly.”

Beth sat in the vacated chair across from Benny. Benny set the board and went over the speed chess rules to Beth. She nodded and sipped at her newly arrived coffee and started the game. Seven games and a crowd later Beth tucked the last three dollars she had into Benny’s hand with their handshake. Benny pretended to glance at his watch and he said, “Seven’s enough. We have to go rest for the real game tomorrow.”

The crowd dissipated in disappointment as Benny cleaned up his travel board and pieces. “You played well Beth. Congratulations.”

Beth scoffed and said, “I lost every round. I didn’t play well.”

“You kept up with me until the end in almost every game. You’ll get there one day.”

“That will be tomorrow.”

“I look forward to our match.” Benny stood with his chessboard tucked under his arm and asked, “May I walk you back to your room?”

Beth glanced at her purse in her lap and swallowed down her nerves before she looked up at Benny and said, “Sure. That’ll be fine.” She stood and put her purse strap on her shoulder and Benny offered his arm like a gentleman. She tucked herself close to Benny and they started the walk from the Student Union back to where the University was hosting the chess players.

At her door, Beth reluctantly let go of Benny’s arm and said, “Thank you.”

Benny took note that the hallway was empty of people then reached into his pocket for Beth’s money. He held it out to Beth. “I only did the betting for the spectators. Here’s your money back.”

“You won it fair and square.”

“I know and I want to give it back to its rightful owner. I can hustle these college kids out of their lunch money with just about any game they bring me.”

“Okay.” Beth opened her purse and took her money back. After closing her bag back, she looked at Benny and said, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow.” Benny smiled and tipped his hat and Beth felt her face flush warm.

Inside her room, Beth touched her cheeks and felt that they were warm to the touch. She dropped her purse and opened her door again. She saw Benny casually strolling down the hall to his room and she did something she’d come to call in her mind, an act of irrationality as she darted over to Benny and stopped him with her palms on his chest. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him quickly and pulled away practically skirting back around him to go back to her room.

Benny, luckily, was good at thinking on his feet and caught her around the waist. He turned her around in his arms and asked, “Are you sure?”

Beth nodded too caught up in the visage of Benny’s eyes. He readjusted her in his arms and carried her bridal style back into her room. He pushed her door closed with his boot. He set her on her bed and he tossed his hat onto the dresser and toed his boots off first. Beth catching up pushed her nightclothes and Alma’s housecoat to the floor and let her kitten heels slip off of her feet next to Benny’s boots. The two had their eyes locked on each other as new skin was being revealed and when Benny reached for the clasp to release his necklaces, Beth asked, “Keep that on?”

The corner of Benny’s mouth quirked and he said, “Sure.” His coat had ended up next to his hat but the rest of his clothes except his boxers ended up in a messy pile near their shoes. He sat next to Beth and reached for the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped her dress slowly. As her sleeve fell off of her shoulder, Benny couldn’t help but lean over and place soft kisses along her neck and over her shoulder where his teeth caught the bra strap gently and pulled it off of her shoulder.

Beth squirmed at the attention and let out a whimper. Benny smiled against her shoulder but helped her out of her clothes except for her underwear quickly. He propped himself on his elbow and let his necklaces graze her skin minutely. “Where did you hide the Knight away?”

Beth took a breath and said, “I keep him safe.”

“So I’m not getting it back this visit?”

“I’m still thinking about it.”

Benny kept his face clear of the inner glee that he felt that she actually took that Knight piece everywhere with her. He skimmed his fingers over her stomach and paused at the top of her underwear as he decided if the first swipe of his fingers would be over the fabric or skin to skin. He decided over the fabric first to get an idea of how aroused Beth was, not that he couldn’t tell by the slight flush to her skin and her pert breasts. He kissed her collarbone as he swiped over her folds and felt she was wet and ready for him.

“Benny, please?” Beth said as she squirmed at his touch and slipped a hand into his hair.

“Christ, Beth.” He pushed her underwear past her knees and she kicked them off the rest of the way and he shoved his boxers off of his hips and down his thighs. Beth helped with that too and they got a good look at each other. Soft curls damp and waiting and his own dick felt like it was straining. He kept them on their sides and pulled Beth’s leg over his hip so they were flush against each other. “Don’t let go of my hair.”

Beth’s fingers tightened as he pushed inside of her and she moaned against his mouth. His cold necklaces skimmed her breast and she arched against him. “Faster Benny.”

“Kay.” Benny ran his mouth along her skin and sped up and she locked her leg around his waist. 

She scratched at his back while she stroked his hair and his thrusts grew harder. She gripped his hair again and panted as she came unexpectedly and she clamped around Benny’s shaft. The two moved together a few times and Benny came hard inside of Beth. Beth found his mouth and she stroked his chest. A few kisses in,  
Benny pulled away and said, “Fuck.”

“We can do that later. Let’s rest.”

Benny kissed her jaw and said, “I have to go study for tomorrow.”

“Rest. We’ll fuck then you can go if you choose.”

“You drive a hard bargain. I’ll stay for now.” Benny helped Beth get comfortable and covered them up before he draped himself along her back and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.

The next morning, Beth woke up to a cold bed but that was to be expected. She slept through the night and was rested but hadn’t studied much in the ways of Benny’s games the last few weeks. She got out of bed and looked through her dresses before she picked a grey knee-length skirt and a black collared sleeveless shirt. A silk black headscarf was next to join her outfit. She dressed and took out Benny’s Knight before she looped her headscarf around her hair and tied the Knight piece into her scarf. She applied her makeup and took her purse over to the theater where they were having their game. 

Inside the theater, Beth saw Benny already at the table and he stood up. Beth held her hand out and Benny went to shake it and he noticed his Knight piece tied into her scarf. He arched his eyebrow and shook her hand. They sat down and played through until Benny resigned. Benny, if only to himself, would admit that the Knight was precisely the distraction he knew it was going to be. He’d let Beth have a moment then he would take her back to his room and he’d have the fuck they didn’t have the night before.

Beth nodded and accepted the applause and she glanced at Benny who saw the Knight resting just under her jawline. He licked his lips and arched his brow under the brim of his hat and she tilted her head a little his way. The press and photographers thought it was two champions just congratulating each other but they knew they were playing their own game.

An hour later they were able to finally leave the theater and Benny asked, “Would you care to join me for dinner since they’ve held us up well into dinner?”

“Anywhere in mind?”

“Maybe we can get some food at that McDonalds down the road? We can get away from here for a few minutes.”

“That sounds good.” 

Benny led her to his beat-up VW and opened her door for her. After she got in, he closed the door and went to his side of the car. “Sorry for the mess.”

“It’s okay. You’ll clean it up eventually.”

Benny chuckled and said, “Maybe.” 

He drove them down the street and the two went inside to order. A few minutes later they were presented with two trays with their meals on them and they sat down in a booth across from each other. As they ate, Benny gathered ketchup packets and lined them up accordingly. He set up their game and said, “Would you like to see who would’ve won?”

“I do.”

They played through their game quickly like they were playing speed chess and Benny would’ve won if they kept going. Benny didn’t mind that he called as they were at an impasse but their own game was continuing on at a good clip. “Why didn’t you finish the game?”

“We’re dancing so I figured I’d end their misery. We’re thinking of other things.”

“Do you want your Knight back?”

“Keep it. I like to see the pictures with it on you.”

They headed back to campus for their last night before the press in the morning and leaving afterward. Benny led Beth to their hall and he nodded to his room; Beth took the lead. The door closed and Beth said, “Strip.” She sat on the edge of his bed and was working on taking off her saddle shoes and socks, not paying him any direct attention. He took his hat off and she said, “The hat and jewelry stays.”

“Will do, ma’am.” Benny laughed.

He watched Beth scowl at him and decided to hurry up with undressing. He kept the hat and his jewelry on and he found that Beth undressed except for the headscarf and Knight that she styled. He walked over to Beth and tipped her chin so he could kiss her. They kissed deeply and Benny ran his hands over her skin before he laid her back on the bed.

Benny kept up the kisses and Beth wrapped her legs around his waist. “Benny….” She rolled her hips and Benny moaned against her throat. He eased himself inside of her and as he kissed her again, she knocked his hat off as she tangled her fingers in his hair. “Jesus Christ. Fuck me.”

Benny laughed against her mouth and said, “Planning on it. You’ve been a tease all day.”

Beth smacked his shoulder and said, “So have you. Harder.”

Round two ended with Benny collapsing against Beth’s back, panting, and reaching for her hand so he could lace his fingers with hers. After he caught his breath, he asked, “Are you okay?”

“Good. Good.”

Benny kissed her shoulder and asked, “Would you like me to go find us coffee at the union?”

“In a few minutes.”

Benny rearranged himself and let Beth rest her head on his shoulder while he held her. Benny saw the scarf still in her hair and touched the Knight piece. “That could be a new quirk.”

“We’ll see.” Beth smiled. She kissed his neck.

“A tease or a promise, Beth Harmon?” Benny chuckled as he felt his Knight piece and stroked her jaw.

“A promise.”

“Christ.” Benny tipped her head up and kissed her. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get some coffee.”

“Okay.”

Benny got out of bed pulled on his jeans, boots, and leather jacket - just enough clothes that’ll show he attempted. He left his hat in the room. Beth watched as he left barely dressed to retrieve them coffee. Beth sat up in bed and found a book on the side table and decided to flip through the book while she waited on Benny to return with coffee.

Ten minutes later Benny returned with a large thermos and two coffee cups and kicked his door shut. He saw Beth setting against the headboard reading the book he had on the side table with the sheet over her lap. He set the thermos and cups on the dresser before he picked up his shirt off the floor and handed it to her. He turned to fill their coffee cups and set them on the table that held a chessboard while Beth slipped the shirt on. She buttoned two buttons below her bust line and stood up, luckily the shirttails went mid-thigh so when Benny turned to face her and nodded.

Beth walked over to the table and slipped her arms around Benny’s waist and stroked his back. Benny shivered and he wrapped his arms around her as well. “Why are you still wearing your coat?”

“Haven’t had a moment to remove it.” Beth pulled away and Benny took his coat off. “Let’s have some coffee and play a game of chess.”

“Okay.” Beth sat down and Benny sat across from her. 

A year later in Spring of 1969, Beth and Benny traveled to Paris, France where Beth was meeting with Vasily Borgov for the first time. She had five games before Vasily if she won them which she knew she would. They checked in the evening before the first game and the check-in attendant looked confused that they had one room with one bed. “Not two rooms?” The attendant asked.

“No, she’s my mistress, madam. What do you think?” Benny replied as he arched a brow at the attendant.

Beth bit her lip and smacked his shoulder. “Benny be nice.”

“I am. It shouldn’t matter what we’re doing as long as we’re not fucking in the lobby although,” Benny swung his head from side to side checking out the layout and continued, “I can find us a couple of semi-private spots for a bit of play.”  
Beth felt her flush deepen and Benny looked at the attendant and said, “Don’t worry. We’ll be on our best behavior in public. Now the key to the room so we can get dinner and she can start training.”

“Okay. Sorry about the assuming.” She handed Benny their keys and said, “Room 1034.”

“Thank you.” Benny tipped his hat and picked up their two suitcases and Beth rested her hand on his back as they went to the elevator. 

They made it to their room and Benny kicked their door shut. He set their suitcases on the floor and scooped Beth up in his arms. She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. He returned the kiss and set her back on her feet. “We are going to have to train for your games?”

“Yes, training. Let me change.” Beth took her suitcase into the bathroom. She locked the door and opened her suitcase in front of the bathtub that she knew they’d have to try out one night while they were here. She pulled out the small bag she hid in the bottom of the suitcase and tipped over the contents. She slipped out of her dress and undergarments and put her negligee on and slipped her robe over top with the knight tied around her neck with one of her scarfs. She was going to play the long game tonight. She closed her suitcase and left it where it was before she left the bathroom. She glanced at the table and saw Benny sprawled in one of the chairs with his boxers and one of his floral open front robes. So he was playing the long game too.

Benny waved to her seat and made his opening move - he didn’t even glance at her but knew her movements. She sat down and looked at the move and she matched it. Benny kept his eyes on the board and they played through this game and Beth lost. She loosened her robe so that the lace of her strap was on display for Benny’s distraction and Benny sprawled deeper in his chair as they set their pieces again. His robe opened further and his jewelry was on further display.

They kept playing and Benny pressed his foot against Beth’s and realized she still had her heels on. He glanced at her state of undress and noticed the knight around her neck and what looked to be a negligee that he had never seen before. He tipped his king over as he went to stand and he took her hand in his. When she stood, he pulled her into a kiss and pushed her robe off her shoulders. He shrugged his own off after he moved his mouth along her jaw.

Benny ran his hands along the lace and silk fabric checking for patterns in the fabric and surprises and he found a few in the bodice. He gripped her hips and ran his thumbs over the material as he went back to kissing her. As he felt solid fabric he moved to her stomach and slid one of his hands between her legs and felt a split in the fabric. Christ, she was going to kill him with her flirting and temptations.

Beth moaned as she felt Benny’s ministrations as he spread apart the gifts in the material and pressed herself closer as he found the jackpot in the outfit. “How do you want to do this, Beth?” Benny murmured against her collarbone near the knight piece.

“How do you want this?” Beth said.

“So many ways. Hands and knees first and you’re not to remove a single piece of fabric or your heels. You know how to pick ‘em.”

“Keep your jewelry?”

“Yeah. Bed, please?” Benny panted.

Beth extracted herself from his arms and went over to one of the beds in the room. “I miss you, Benny,” Beth said as she stretched herself out and a couple of moments later she felt Benny pressed all around her as he thumbed open the bra slits to access her nipples and push against her center to enter from behind. 

The shocks between nudity and a costume were on display and if Benny didn’t take advantage they might not have another night of it. He eased himself inside and stroked her breasts and listened to her pants and moans as he thrust. He thumbed her nipples and felt her catch her breath so he massaged her breasts as he stroked the skin gently and she moaned as he filled her again - stroke after stroke.

Beth was close and she said, “I want to see you when I come.”

Benny barely had the capacity to let them change position but she laid on her back and he pushed back in - she wrapped her legs around his thighs and canted her hips as her heels pressed against his skin. Benny let out a quiet moan and sped up his thrusts - Jesus!

They kept going for another few minutes, Benny touching Beth where he could reach and wherever he could place his mouth and kiss her and make her damp. Beth got as close to him as the thrusts allowed and gripped at his back as he suckled her nipples and worked his dexterous fingers over her body. He rubbed her clit a couple of times and Beth clenched around Benny as he came inside of her. 

She shivered a moment later and orgasmed. She gripped Benny close in the aftermath and pulled him into a kiss. He rolled his hips even though he was soft to see how Beth would react and she cried out and clenched around him. He grinned against her collar bone and situated them so he could hold Beth against his body. “I love you,” Benny said as his hand stroked her stomach.

“I love you too.” Beth laced her fingers with Benny’s across her stomach and pushed her heels off onto the floor. 

Beth played her games through the week and got to Borgov on Friday. Beth played a hard bargain but during the middle game Borgov made a surprising move and Beth resigned with grace as she knew that she would play against Borgov again. She found Benny and they went over to the hotel restaurant. Benny waved off reporters and helped Beth sit in a curved booth to give them some privacy. He sat next to her and whispered, “You played well. Do you understand what he did?”

“Yes. It just surprised me. We can try the game again after dinner.” She cupped his jaw and bit her lip.

“Yeah. We can do that.” Benny met Beth’s lips and they kissed deeply. They pulled away a moment later and Beth giggled. She ran her thumb over the corner of his mouth and showed him the smudge. He grinned and said, “I’d wear it proudly.”

“Let’s order our food.” Beth said. 

Four months later Beth and Benny were resting in bed at their new NYC apartment that was above ground, looking over games when Beth turned to Benny and took his hand that was skimming the page. Benny looked over and Beth rested his hand against her stomach and moved it in a circle. Benny asked, “Does that mean what I think it means?”

“I’ve missed three cycles,” Beth started.

“Paris?” Benny guessed.

Beth nodded. “I have a doctor appointment setup for Wednesday. Will you come with me?”

“Yes. I wouldn’t miss any of this.” Benny leaned over and kissed Beth. “Is that why your breasts are off limits?”

“I think so. Hopefully the tenderness goes away soon. I miss your hands.” Beth admitted.

“We’ll get through the doctor’s appointment and everything else.”

“We will surprise the Russians next month.”

“Yeah.” Benny cupped her cheeks and pulled her into a kiss.

Wednesday came quickly and the two got ready for the trip to the doctor. They made their way to her doctor’s office three blocks over and Benny opened the door for her and Beth went through first. Benny followed behind and put his hand against her back as Beth walked up to the sign on the counter. Beth filled out the information needed and the nurse glanced at Benny and asked, “Are you Mr. Harmon?”

“I’m Mr. Watts, her partner and father of the baby, if she’s pregnant.” Benny scowled.

“Ms. Harmon your boyfriend can’t go back. Only husbands,” The nurse said.

Beth braced herself against the counter and stared at the nurse like she was dissecting a chessboard and said, “He will be with me, the mother of his child if this is happening, every step of the way. He will be joining me in the exam room.”  
Beth’s doctor walked over to the partition beside the nurse and said, “May I speak to you in private Mrs. Levy?”

The nurse looked properly chastised and followed the doctor to the other side of the room. A couple of minutes later the nurse came back to the chair and apologized, “I’m sorry Ms. Harmon and Mr. Watts. When we call Ms. Harmon back, you can join her.”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Benny tipped his hat at the nurse and helped Beth over to the waiting room. Benny wrapped his arm around Beth’s shoulders and Beth rested her head on his shoulder while they waited. She reached for his other hand and held it between hers. 

The nurse called Beth back ten minutes later and Benny got up to follow. He stayed close as they walked around the nurse and the nurse said, “Room 4 on the left.” They went into the room and Beth sat on the exam table. “We’re going to need you to change into a gown and when you’re done the doctor is going to do a pelvic exam and run a couple of tests and we’ll get back the test results as soon as we can.” She handed Beth the robe and said, “The ties go in the back. Crack the door when you’re ready.”

After the nurse stepped out and closed the door, Benny helped Beth change into the gown and set her clothes neatly on the chair. He stepped back next to Beth after he cracked the door. He held her hand and rubbed her back gently as she rested against his side. “I know we’re happy if this is true but are we really sure?” Beth asked quietly not looking at Benny but not moving.

“Beth I’m nervous too but I think we’ll be great parents. We can readjust our chess tournaments and get a nanny for tournaments we have to play in together.” Benny replied as he pulled her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. 

Beth appreciated that Benny didn’t pull her chin up when he said those things. She squeezed his hand and said, “Thank you Benny for coming with me.”  
“I wouldn’t miss this for the world. I love you Beth.”

“I love you too Benny.” 

A moment later her doctor came in and introduced himself to Benny. He held his hand out and said, “It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Watts. I’m Dr. Tony Lucas.”

Benny shook his hand and said, “Nice to meet you Dr. Lucas.”

“You can hold Beth’s hand while I do my exams and I’ll be explaining everything I do.”

“Thank you Doctor.” Benny acknowledged.

The doctor had Beth lay back on the table while he put his exam gloves on and he explained everything he was doing while Beth held Benny’s hand. The doctor glanced at the two of them and saw a look of love and gentleness between the two. He asked, “Ms. Harmon how long have your breasts been tender?”

“About three and half months.”

“How many cycles have you missed?”

“Three.”

Dr. Lucas had Beth sit up and he pressed his hand gently against her stomach area and ran his thumb in a circle. He asked, “How long has your stomach felt like this?”

“Not for sure. Maybe a couple of months,” Beth replied as she looked at Benny.

The doctor looked at him and asked, “Have you noticed a difference?”

Benny thought for a moment and said, “Probably the same but I thought it was stomach muscle being built up.”

“I’m going to ask you to give a urine sample so I can give you a proper confirmation.” He removed his hand from Beth’s stomach and said, “The nurse will be in in a moment with the sample cup and I’ll return when you’re done. After you give a sample you can come back here and get dressed.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

“No problem Beth.” He stepped out of the room and spoke to Janette to take a sample cup to Beth’s room and show her where the bathroom was so that she could do her business. 

The nurse knocked gently and came inside and the two embraced and murmured to each other. Benny noticed the nurse first and nudged Beth. Beth faced the nurse and took Benny’s hand in hers. The nurse gave Beth the container and said, “If you can try and give us at least a third of the container.”

“Alright.” Beth got off the table and squeezed Benny’s hand before she let go. “Show me where the bathroom is so I can get this done.”

“Okay. Right this way ma’am.” 

Benny followed them to the door and leaned against the frame as he saw Beth disappear into the patient bathroom. He didn’t move until he saw Beth come out of the bathroom. He helped her back to the exam table and Beth kept him close. A few moments later the doctor returned to the room. 

He glanced between Benny and Beth and found they had their hands on her stomach. He cleared his throat gently and Beth and Benny looked towards him. “I will send the tests off for official confirmation but from what you have described it would be highly unlikely that you won't have positive results.”  
“Okay. We’ll be patient but start rearranging our schedules and getting things organized at the apartment,” Beth said.

“I’ll have the front desk set your next appointment for two weeks. When you’re dressed you can get your appointment card and I’ll see you two soon.” Then Dr. Lucas left the room closing the door behind him to let Beth redress.

A few minutes later Beth and Benny left the exam room and exited the back office and picked up her appointment card. They left the office and went back out onto the street and Benny wrapped his arm around Beth’s waist. “We’re going to be parents. A Dad and Mom,” Benny chattered.

“Yeah. We’re going to be parents.” Beth said.

“Are you okay with this?” Benny asked as he paused their stride on the sidewalk.

Beth looked up at Benny’s visage and said, “I’m happy. We can keep doing everything we love and raise a child. Work things out accordingly.”

“Okay. Nice.”

“Are you looking forward to being a dad?”

“With you, very much yes.” Benny smiled.

Beth felt like she was on cloud nine and she raised up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his mouth. “Let’s get lunch. I noticed a diner down the block from our apartment.”

“Yeah. We can get lunch.” Benny grinned.

A couple of weeks later they returned to the doctor’s office and were called back almost immediately to an exam room. Benny held Beth’s hand as they waited for Dr. Lucas to come into the room. He came in a few minutes later and saw the two in the middle of a gentle kiss. He gently cleared his throat and they pulled away and looked at the doctor. Dr. Lucas flipped through his chart and found what he needed and looked at the couple. “I’ve examined the results and you’re going to be parents.” He paused to gauge their reactions and they smiled at each other and Benny kissed her chastely. 

“That’s great,” Benny beamed at Beth.

“Yes it is.” Beth smiled. 

“When do you go to Russia, Ms. Harmon?” Dr. Lucas asked.

“Benny and I leave in two weeks for about ten days.” She threaded her fingers with Benny’s.

“I’ll make a return appointment for a week after you return so you can recover from the jetlag and time differences and we’ll do an ultrasound to check the baby’s progress and if you want to know the sex so you can decorate accordingly.”

“We already know what we’re going to do for the nursery. We’ll have a discussion about if we want to know or not,” Beth said.

“How far along is she?” Benny asked.

“She’s about 15 weeks.”

Beth pressed a couple of fingers to her mouth and whispered around them, “Paris, definitely.” She dropped her fingers and looked up at Benny and said, “We were right.”

“We were there a couple of weeks after and it was the first time we were there together,” Benny chuckled.  
“Ah, City of Love.”

“We went for her tournament and saw the sights after she won before we came back home,” Benny said.

Before anything could be started between Benny and her doctor because Beth needed Benny with her instead of the waiting room she asked, “Dr. Lucas do you have an estimate for my due date so I can plan my tournament schedule and my appointments for the baby?”

“Yes. It’s estimated for September 18th. I’d advise though for the last six weeks to keep your travel to New York only that way if you have the baby early you’ll be here.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Doctor, she’ll have top medical care wherever we are. I’ll make sure of it. We’ll look at our timetables and get her appointments setup for the year with you and I’ll take care of her from there,” Benny replied firmly. He wasn’t going to limit Beth. If she wanted to travel and play up until her due date he’d let her as long as everything was good with her and the baby.

The doctor held up his hands in surrender - he was dealing with two great, stubborn minds and he knew Benny would love and take care of Beth. “Okay, just think about my advice. I’ll go set up the next appointment and call the office when you want to set the rest of the appointments for the year.”

“Thank you, Dr. Lucas,” Beth said.

The doctor left the room and Benny said, “I’ll take care of you Beth. The baby and you will be fine.”

“I know.” Beth wrapped her arms around Benny’s waist and rested her head against his chest. Benny embraced her and rested his cheek against her hair.

The nurse Janette tapped the doorframe and said, “I have your appointment card, Ms. Harmon.”

Benny stepped away and said, “Thank you, ma’am.” He took the card from her and handed it to Beth who put it in her purse at her side. He helped her off the table and held her close. Janette opened the door further and as they passed her, she said, “Congratulations you two. The chess world is in trouble with two generations playing.”

“Thank you. Keep this underwraps though so we can announce it how we want to,” Benny said.

“It stays private until you two say something to the public.”

Benny nodded and took Beth out onto the sidewalk. “What do you want to do for the rest of the day?” Benny asked.

“I don’t know. Let’s stroll back to the house and if something catch’s our fancy we’ll go do that,” Beth replied.

“Alright.” Benny used his free hand to check his coat pocket and felt for what he was looking for and it was still in place and he let a grin appear. The couple strolled towards their apartment and at an intersection, Benny nudged Beth, and asked, “Want to go to the park? It’s a nice day, we can stroll and check out the chess games.”

“Yeah. That sounds good. It’s been a while since we’ve done that and then we get dinner afterwards.”

Benny turned them towards the park and they strolled a couple of blocks to the park they liked to frequent. Benny worked their way to one of their favorite places in the park and said, “Let’s take a rest.” He knew she wasn’t tired but he hoped to do this away from a chessboard while he had the chance. 

“Alright. This is a beautiful view,” Beth replied as she sat on the bench near them.

Benny smiled and after she sat down, he kneeled in front of her and took out his Queen piece and held it up. He was extremely nervous but kept taking deep breaths. Beth examined the doctor appointment and previous moments and she asked, “Are you shitting me or is this what I’m thinking?”

“Very much asking you to be my wife?” Benny exclaimed.

“Okay. Yes in all its senses. How much longer do we have to pose for the paparazzi?”

“Not sure but I don’t care.” Benny placed the ring on her finger and kissed her deeply. 

She pulled away and asked, “Can we go elsewhere?”


End file.
